itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selwyn Sunglass
Selwyn Sunglass is a scion of House Sunglass, and the thirdborn son of Varion Sunglass and his wife, Maia of Lys. Landless, with no title save ser, Selwyn has made a small name for himself in tournaments and competitions across Westeros, as well as a few military actions in the east. Selwyn attended the Grand Tournament of 380AC, where he was unhorsed and injured at the hand of Lord Victor Tyrell. He is the captain of the warship called *the Silverblade*. History Early Years Selwyn Sunglass was born to Varion Sunglass and Maia of Lys, a minor scion of a minor branch of the already minor House of Sunglass. A handsome, bubbly child, his mother doted on him quite fondly - his bright amber eyes and easy affections winning him friends and love in equal measure. From a young age the Sunglass proved to be agile, never lacking in flexibility or in speed - though more often than not these skills were used for evil, the boy and his brothers launching raids upon the kitchens for sweets and still-hot pastries. Training At twelve Selwyn began to train with a blade, learning the skill in the house of his distant uncle, the Lord of Sweetport Sound. He trained with household knights and the master-at-arms, he trained with veterans of previous wars and sellswords that came as guards for gilded merchants. Selwyn tried his blade against any man that was willing to take up his challenge, and in the process learned much and more about the art of swordfighting. His father, however, did not think it right to raise a boy on the sword alone. House Sunglass was forever known for it's piety, and Varion Sunglass was little different. He pressed upon his son the mysteries of the Faith, sitting him down to learn with both a Septon and a Maester. The septon taught him honor, and duty, and the intricacies of religion. The Maester, discipline, penmanship, and the art of navigation. By the time he was a man grown Selwyn would rarely depart from the teachings of either mentor, holding both men close to his heart as the sculptors of his character. King's Landing At about sixteen, Selwyn journeyed to King's Landing with his father and several of his brothers. Though his father tried to find a place in court, Selwyn, his kin, and the other young nobles of the court spend much of their time hunting in the Kingswood. After the death of his father, Selwyn returned to Sweetport Sound. The Tourney Knight As he entered manhood, Selwyn rarely left Sweetport Sound - save to participate in tournaments across the realm of Westeros. Winning only passing acclaim, he oft traveled to the east with his elder brother, Sylas, who served as a member of the Windblown. There he honed his skills in the crucible of war, fighting as a sellsword whilst holding the tenets of the Faith in his heart. He returned to Westeros most recently in the year 376. In 380, Selwyn participated in the Grand Tournament of Oldtown. There he won a few victories in the melee, defeating Rodrik Stark, Ryon Corbray, and Jerald Corbray. In the joust he made it to the third round, defeating Karl Frey and Brynden Erenford, before being defeated by Lord Victor Tyrell. In that final bout he fell hard from his horse, winning for himself a fractured skull. Recent Events Selwyn spent most of the days following the Grand Tournament in recovery, especially the long sail from Oldtown to Sweetport Sound. Upon his arrival home, Selwyn often walked the halls of his family estate, evading the constant hovering of the maester of the castle and doing his best to reclaim some sort of independence. After a few months of recovery, Selwyn was finally pronounced well enough to travel - and so set out with the forces of House Sunglass to join their liege lords on the Blackwater. Family * Unnamed Sunglass * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Step-mother ** Baelor Sunglass, Lord of Sweetport Sound ** Aerion Waters * Varion Sunglass * Maia of Lys ** Serwyn, of the Warrior's Sons ** Sylas, a member of the Windblown ** Selwyn Brightshield, the Sunknight ** Selmond Sunglass ** Sebaston Sunglass ** Senelle Sunglass ** Shiera Sunglass Category:House Sunglass Category:Crownlander